Book
Book is an item category on IcePets. They can be bought in game shops and player shops. They are used to build a collection. Book items 2014 Book.png|2014 Book 60s Baby.png|60s Baby A Christmas Carol.png|A Christmas Carol A day as an Easter Jakrit.png|A Day as an Easter Jakrit A History of New Years 2013.png|A History of New Years 2013 A Very Wulfer Christmas.png|A Very Wulfer Christmas All About Boats.png|All About Boats All About Cooking.png|All About Cooking All About Eggs.png|All About Eggs All About Ferns.png|All About Ferns All About Raffles.png|All About Raffles All About Rainbows.png|All About Rainbows All About Skulls.png|All About Skulls An Easter Tale.png|An Easter Tale Ancient Book.png|Ancient Book Anniversary Journal.png|Anniversary Journal Anti-Valentines Card.png|Anti-Valentines Card Armour Making.png|Armour Making Askar Trido Sage.png|Askar Trido Sage Autumn Leaves.png|Autumn Leaves Beach Swimming.png|Beach Swimming Birthday Book.png|Birthday Book Birthday Card.png|Birthday Card Blood-Stained Novel.png|Blood-Stained Novel Book of Aliteen Cliffs.png|Book of Aliteen Cliffs Book of Beauty.png|Book of Beauty Book of Caution.png|Book of Caution Book of Events.png|Book of Events Book of Fruits.png|Book of Fruits Book of Gems.png|Book of Gems Book of Ice.png|Book of Ice Book of Medicine.png|Book of Medicine Book of Nature.png|Book of Nature Book of NPCs.png|Book of NPCs Book of Plushies.png|Book of Plushies Book of Recycling.png|Book of Recycling Book of Seashells.png|Book of Seashells Book of Secrets.png|Book of Secrets Book of Shadows.png|Book of Shadows Book of Stamps.png|Book of Stamps Book of Technology.png|Book of Technology Book of Toys.png|Book of Toys Book of Travel.png|Book of Travel Book on Black Holes.png|Book on Black Holes Build Your Pet Closet.png|Build Your Pet Closet Candy Quest Prize List.png|Candy Quest Prize List Candy Quest Request List.png|Candy Quest Request List Caring for Your Pet.png|Caring for Your Pet Carnival Secrets.png|Carnival Secrets Charred Dragon Scale Texts.png|Charred Dragon Scale Texts Chocolate Lovers For Life.png|Chocolate Lovers For Life Christmas Card.png|Christmas Card Christmas TV Guide.png|Christmas TV Guide Clash of Love and Evil.png|Clash of Love and Evil Classic Christmas Carols.png|Classic Christmas Carols Coloring Book.png|Coloring Book Crazy Ridix Lady.png|Crazy Ridix Lady Crop Circles for Newbs.png|Crop Circles for Newbs Cryptic Spells.png|Cryptic Spells Cupids Tale.png|Cupids Tale Dear Santa.png|Dear Santa Diary of a Gold Digger.png|Diary of a Gold Digger Digging Handbook.png|Digging Handbook Digital Dreams.png|Digital Dreams Dont Eat That Chocolate.png|Dont Eat That Chocolate Ducky Foldout Book.png|Ducky Foldout Book Ducky Tales.png|Ducky Tales Editor Scrapbook.png|Editor Scrapbook Eggalicious Foods.png|Eggalicious Foods Emo Book.png|Emo Book English Textbook.png|English Textbook Everything Engineering.png|Everything Engineering Extreme Swimming.png|Extreme Swimming Eye See You.png|Eye See You Fathers Day Card.png|Fathers Day Card Firework Festivities.png|Firework Festivities Flea Autobiography.png|Flea Autobiography Forgotten Book.png|Forgotten Book Frozen Book.png|Frozen Book Gardening Handbook.png|Gardening Handbook Get Well Soon Card.png|Get Well Soon Card Ghost Tales.png|Ghost Tales Gourmet Food.png|Gourmet Food Guide to Gift Wrapping.png|Guide to Gift Wrapping Guide to Staff Positions.png|Guide to Staff Positions Halloween Decorations.png|Halloween Decorations Halloween Pets.png|Halloween Pets History Textbook.png|History Textbook How the Ridix Stole Christmas.png|How the Ridix Stole Christmas How to be a Hobo.png|How to be a Hobo How to Cook Thanksgiving Dinner.png|How to Cook Thanksgiving Dinner How to Decorate a Christmas Tree.png|How to Decorate a Christmas Tree How to Drive a Sleigh.png|How to Drive a Sleigh How to eat Chocolat.png|How to eat Chocolat How to Grow Your Watermelon.png|How to Grow Your Watermelon How to Hide Jakrit Eggs.png|How to Hide Jakrit Eggs How to Talk Like a Pirate.png|How to Talk Like a Pirate Hungry Book.png|Hungry Book I Love Love.png|I Love Love Ice Cubes and You!.png|Ice Cubes and You! Incandescent Book.png|Incandescent Book Karma Always Catches Up to You.png|Karma Always Catches Up to You Knarp Eht.png|Knarp Eht Learn Ice Breaker.png|Learn Ice Breaker Life of a Snowflake.png|Life of a Snowflake Lost Love Letter.png|Lost Love Letter Love Poem Book.png|Love Poem Book Love vs Evil 2015 An Analysis.png|Love vs Evil 2015 An Analysis Love vs Evil 2016 An Analysis.png|Love vs Evil 2016 An Analysis Make a Wish.png|Make a Wish Makoat Makers.png|Makoat Makers Maple Tree Book.png|Maple Tree Book Math Textbook.png|Math Textbook Member of the Month Book.png|Member of the Month Book Millionaire Club Book.png|Millionaire Club Book Miracles.png|Miracles Misplaced Mine Shafts.png|Misplaced Mine Shafts Mothers Day Card.png|Mothers Day Card Mr. Rawls Magical Inventions.png|Mr. Rawls Magical Inventions New Years Resolution List.png|New Years Resolution List Nukos Story.png|Nukos Story Nurture a Crystal.png|Nurture a Crystal Pet Color Guide.png|Pet Color Guide Plushie Quest Prize List.png|Plushie Quest Prize List Plushie Quest Request List.png|Plushie Quest Request List Private Diary.png|Private Diary Pumpkin Carving.png|Pumpkin Carving Raffle Winners Parchment.png|Raffle Winners Parchment Read All Over.png|Read All Over Refer a Friend.png|Refer a Friend Risks of Gambling.png|Risks of Gambling Romance 101.png|Romance 101 Royal Tapestry.png|Royal Tapestry Samuels Toy Store at Night.png|Samuels Toy Store at Night Santas Reindeer.png|Santas Reindeer Scrap Book.png|Scrap Book Snow Book.png|Snow Book Snow Day.png|Snow Day Snowflake Book.png|Snowflake Book Snowman Quest Prize List.png|Snowman Quest Prize List Snowman Quest Request List.png|Snowman Quest Request List Space Quest Prize List.png|Space Quest Prize List Space Quest Request List.png|Space Quest Request List Stamp Collector E-Book.png|Stamp Collector E-Book Sweets are a Part of You.png|Sweets are a Part of You Tales From the Graveyard.png|Tales From the Graveyard Team Blue Audril Book.png|Team Blue Audril Book Team Green Trido Book.png|Team Green Trido Book Team Red Dovu Book.png|Team Red Dovu Book Team Yellow Sharshel Book.png|Team Yellow Sharshel Book Thanksgiving on Meteora.png|Thanksgiving on Meteora The Abandoned Candy Factory.png|The Abandoned Candy Factory The Birds and the Bees.png|The Birds and the Bees The Black Cat.png|The Black Cat The Book of Werewolves.png|The Book of Werewolves The Brave Ori.png|The Brave Ori The Common Cookbook.png|The Common Cookbook The Count.png|The Count The Fake Shrink Ray.png|The Fake Shrink Ray The First Snow.png|The First Snow The Golden Zabeu.png|The Golden Zabeu The Lost Polar Bear.png|The Lost Polar Bear The Malignant Weed.png|The Malignant Weed The Moon Sapphire.png|The Moon Sapphire The Mysterious Jakrit Egg.png|The Mysterious Jakrit Egg The Roleplaying Book I.png|The Roleplaying Book I The Snowman.png|The Snowman Things That Go Bump in the Night.png|Things That Go Bump in the Night Torn Glacia Newspaper.png|Torn Glacia Newspaper Trick or Treat Guide.png|Trick or Treat Guide Twas the night before Christmas.png|Twas the night before Christmas Two Worlds Collide.png|Two Worlds Collide Useless Trivia.png|Useless Trivia Waterlogged Book.png|Waterlogged Book Weapon Quest Prize List.png|Weapon Quest Prize List Weapon Quest Request List.png|Weapon Quest Request List Witch Hunting.png|Witch Hunting Wooden Weapon Making.png|Wooden Weapon Making Workout Like a Trido.png|Workout Like a Trido Your Nightmares Are Real.png|Your Nightmares Are Real Zabeu History Book.png|Zabeu History Book Zombies.png|Zombies Revamps Category:Item Categories